The present invention relates to a device for damping the sound emission from oscillatory components, in particular fluid containers, of the hydraulic system of motor vehicles.
The hydraulic system of a motor vehicle comprises, inter alia, fluid containers, including a supply container for the hydraulic fluid and fluid conducting connection lines. A hydraulic pump used for the delivery of the hydraulic fluid, can be connected either directly to a fluid container or indirectly via the connection lines. An electric motor may be used for the drive of the hydraulic pump. As an alternative, the hydraulic pump may be driven by the vehicle engine. In this case, the pump may be driven, for example, by a belt drive. Vibrations are introduced into the fluid conducting components of the hydraulic system by the hydraulic pump. These vibrations are emitted from the wall of the respective component, for example the fluid containers or the connection lines, as an annoying sound. As there has been low noise design of motor vehicles, there is also a demand to reduce the volume of the sound emitted from oscillatory components of a hydraulic system, as far as possible.